boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanesha Thompson
Tanesha Thompson (b. 1970s) is the mother of Steven Thompson and the wife of Tyrone Thompson. Biography Early life Tanesha Thompson was born in the 1970s and had a sister. At one point, Tanesha slipped mud into her sister's sippy cup, though she later came to regret it. At some point in the 1990s, Tanesha left her home in Oklahoma to pursue a typing course in Orem, Utah, where Utah Valley University, or UVU, was. This led to her getting a clerical job, where she met Tyrone Thompson, a junior executive. Both of them took a fancy to each other and the two went on a number of dates, which mainly involved them discussing their future and their views of the world. Tyrone proposed to Tanesha in his mother's sitting room in the late nineties. Tanesha gladly accepted, and the two married and settled at a home in South Carolina, by the end of 1997. Family life Their only child, a son named Steven, was born on July 9, 2000. The following year, Tanesha would learn of Tower Placement School, a town located in Provo, and she went running to Tyrone about it. While he disapproved at first, Tanesha realized this was partly due to speculation, and told him why he was wrong about most of the dangers he saw in it. Eventually, Tyrone curtailed the discussion after pointing out that they still had four years ahead of them (Tower Placement did not host preschool). The following year, Tanesha had a daughter, named Jamie. Like her brother, Jamie was enrolled at Grandview Elementary School. School War Prelude In 2011, Tanesha finally talked Tyrone into moving to Provo. There, Steven and Jamie were soon enrolled in said school. Before enrolling Steven into Tower Placement School, however, Tanesha requested that Steven skip a grade, and move immediately to seventh grade despite being eleven years of age. The principal remarked that no one had requested for this since Helen McKeen, and permitted this. The following day, Steven and Tanesha returned to the school, and the principal guided Steven to the computer lab. An hour later, Steven reported his failure, as he was not learned enough of science. Before they left, the principal informed them of a twenty-dollar student fee to admit Steven into the school. After returning home and shooing off Steven, Tanesha told Tyrone about the fee, and Tyrone agreed to pay it for them. On the big day, Tanesha drove Steven to Tower Placement herself. After Steven mounted off, Tanesha returned home to find Tyrone, and the two of them watched a movie together. In the meantime, Steven climbed out of the car and encountered Beethoven II and Emily Watson, who demanded Steven for said student fee. Steven revealed that his parents had already paid it, seeing through his lie. Visited by Summer Petersen Shortly after the First School War, Tanesha probably got wind of the fact that Summer Petersen was her son's boyfriend (which was true). Later on, Tanesha invited Summer over. Steven dropped in soon after, and was shocked, suggesting that Summer should have called beforehand when Summer expressed her confusion. Tanesha revealed that Summer had already done that, and continued work on the dishes after Steven and Summer disappeared into the back room. Second School War After Petersen disappeared, Steven told Tanesha she was dead, much to her horror (though ironically, it is unknown whether or not he was lying). They arrived and scolded Steven for inviting five guests over, which he had never asked for permission to do. Tanesha accused Steven of lying about Summer Petersen's demise, which he did not deny. In response, Tanesha gently put a hand on her shoulder and told her how grateful she was knowing she was alive, before remarking that she had gained a bloated belly. Petersen wasn't offended, but Tanesha thought she could be. Before they could kick the guests out, however, Jay and Anakin Organa arrived, and the latter used his powers to persuade Steven's parents to disengage. Subsequently, Tanesha went downtown with Tyrone and returned in two hours' time. Physical description Tanesha Thompson was slender and tall. Personality and traits Tanesha Thompson was a very caring person and was very determined, as evident with her determination to enroll her son into the perfect school for him. Relationships Summer Petersen Because of her friendship with Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen became friendly with the entire Thompson family. To say the least, Tanesha had a fond opinion of Summer, whom she met after she paid her a visit and explained that she was her son, Steven's, best friend. Tanesha thought the adolescent had a lot of growing up to do, but had the potential to be an ideal influence on her son. Though one thing was obvious, she found Summer a far better fit for Steven than Helen McKeen. She was distraught when Steven lied that Summer was dead, and gently put a hand on her shoulder and told her how grateful she was knowing she was alive, before remarking that she had gained a bloated belly. Summer wasn't offended, but Tanesha thought she could be. Helen McKeen To say the least, Tanesha was disapproving of Helen McKeen, not wanting her son to be influenced by people like her. She claimed that her gut feeling told her that Helen smoked continuously, though this has never been proven. Though one thing was obvious, she found Summer Petersen a far better fit for Steven. Appearances * * * Category:Thompson family Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Mothers Category:Bullies Category:1970s births